


Dagger to the Heart

by Pikuna



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin - Freeform, Assassin AU, Elf, F/M, Fairy, Fantasy, Goblin - Freeform, Magic, Romance, Secret Relationship, Strong Language, medival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the magic skilled Fairies rule over the Elves and Goblins, Bog was raised to be the perfect weapon, an assassin and Marianne was locked away from her father, due to her 'evil' magic. Both never had something like a friend, but after their first encounter, they saw how much they have in common, they start to meet more often, fight and talk together and end up falling in love with each other.<br/>But one day Marianne's secret is discovered and Bog has to decide what is more important for him: Duty or Love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unusual Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> My brain got onto a little journey and brought back this nice AU, that I'm eager to start at least and see how it will go.  
> It was inspired by the song [Assasine from Schandmaul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYebcbkSQDE). (German Song, sorry.)  
> Just to mention it, all characters aren't so small like in the movie, but have more human standard sizes. (Elves are still small and Goblins can be bigger.)

_SHRING!_  
  
A crowd cheered on the marketplace of the Elven-Fairy quarter.  
  
It was evening. The sun set down and the last rays gleamed above the treetops of the Dark Forest, but within the walls of the Light City it was already dark. Only the big castle and mansions of the Fairy quarter in the middle of the city were still shrouded in the setting sun. Their magnificent pinnacles and roofs sparkled in the light and were, with no doubt, visible even from miles away beyond the big canyon in the north.  
  
_SHRING!_  
  
Another jubilance run through the crowd.  
  
Light City was the capital of the small kingdom that spread over the Dark Forest, the fields and ended in the middle of a large lake, but it's location was not very central. Merchants and visitors had to travel through the Dark Forest in the south, which was a natural defense from attackers, but also dangerous for traveler. To prevent any casualties during such trips, Goblins were used as bodyguards, who lived at the border of the forest. They were the most steady beings when it comes to physical strength, but not the smartest ones and also be feared as unpredictable. Not many Goblins held down an honest work and were mostly reduced to being mercenaries, thugs and thieves.  
  
A desperate entreaty.  
  
_SHRING!_  
  
Sardonic laughter was added to the cheers.  
  
It was allowed for the Goblins to enter the Light City's first quarter, but not go further or live within the walls of it. Only the Elves were tolerated to live with the Fairies in their sacred city, because of their crafting skills and contentment to do the lesser works for them. The Elves had actually two quarters for them, both surrounding the Fairy quarter in the center of the city. In the first quarter were those Elves domiciled who had the occupation of common workers and servants. The second quarter was actually a mixed one for the richer Elves and the untitled Fairies, all were respectable merchants and craftsmen. This quarter were the most used place for public festivities and...executions.  
  
_SHRING!_  
  
A scornful murmur was the new sound of the crowd and also some sobs were audible.  
  
The Fairy one was, of course, the most beautiful quarter in the city. Only pompously mansion with little gardens, expensive shops, theaters and libraries were found here and in the middle of everything the old castle outshone everything. Despite it, the city hadn't a King. Monarchy was dispose hundred of years ago and now a council of seven Fairy nobles ruled over the lands, mostly to their benefits. But no one dared to question the way they ruled the city. The Fairies were happy with the way it was. The Elves were to afraid of punishment. The Goblins simply didn't care.  
  
A scared shriek and beseeching supplications were a rare sound at such events. Everyone's head turned to the Fairy woman, who tried to get to the platform, where a young Fairy boy kneeled before a guillotine, his head in the bezel and waited for the worst being finally over. The boy was dressed in rather good quality clothes and on his back just sprout a small pair of dark scarlet moth wings.  
  
"Mother!" the boy cried out and the executioner just stopped, before he activated the deadly blade.  
  
"Please! You can't execute my child. He did nothing wrong!" the mother begged to the crier, who stood beside the executioner and hold a parchment in his hands.  
  
"Madame, you are interrupting an official act of justice. I ask you to step back and be quiet."  
  
"What justice? This is my only child, everything that's left for me. Please, have mercy! I-I'll make sure that he never harm someone." Tears ran down on the face of the mother, but the crier didn't seem impressed.  
  
"And _what_ makes you so sure that you can prevent any harm? This boy is too dangerous to stay alive." He gave the executioner a signal.  
  
" _NOOO_!!!"  
  
_SHRING!_  
  
The mother fell on her knees, the face covered with her hands and sobbed. The crowd around her stepped back, looks of pity, scorn and mockery were thrown at her.  
  
"It honors you, Madame, that you tried to defend your son," The crier looked from the mother to the crowd. "BUT we never can allow the evil magic to linger in our middle. We have to sacrifice those we may love, to protect everyone in the city." He earned applause from the crowd.  
  
A bit aside of those events, on top of a roof, a tall and lanky figure hid in the shadows of the buildings and observe everything. The figure's body was dressed in a very simple designed, close-fitting, black leather-robe and a sword belt was around his thin waist, to hold a sword and a pair of daggers in place, which where much bigger than those Fairies would use. The head and face were also covered by a black hood. Only its long, sharp nose and sky-blue eyes, which had a frowned look, stuck out. Two pairs of dragonfly-wings protruded from it's back and were uncovered.  
  
The figure didn't move until a Fairy noble walked along the dark parts of the building it was standing on and looked up. With a quick jump, which was slowed down by the wings, the figure landed in front of the noble and bowed to the much smaller person before him. "Ma Lord." he said with a rough voice and a thick, foreign accent.  
  
The nobleman only nodded. "Good evening Bog. I hope you enjoyed this little spectacle. There is nothing like an entertaining execution to end the day, right?" He sounded amused.  
  
Bog was glad that his mask hid his grinning teeth. "Aye, it was fairly... _amusing_."  
  
He wasn't sure, if the nobleman didn't hear his sarcastic undertone or if he was ignoring it. "Well, in any case. The council will have a meeting tomorrow, a very important one. I'm very sure, that we will sent you out to the western region to help us with a little...issue. Prepare yourself to depart as soon as we sent you a note."  
  
Again Bog bowed down, "As you command, ma Lord."'  
  
The councilor nodded again, giving the figure a last look, before he turned around without another word and rushed back to the bright parts of the street.  
  
As soon as he was alone again, Bog snorted scornful. This kind of conversation was more than unnecessary, but all councilors liked to do this thing. To be alone with him in a dark corner, them with no weapon and him who could easily kill them with no effort, but would never dare to do it. It was a thrill of power for them. He was theirs, to use whenever a problem needed to be...dispatched. It was nothing he had dreamed of, but the only thing he was able to do, the only thing he knew in his life.  
  
Bog was the personal assassin of the council.  
  
On top of that, he was also a Goblin.  
  
He was a rarity in many ways. Far more lanky, cunning and civilized than normal Goblins, he could be reckoned for a very tall Fairy, if it wasn't for his grey-brown exoskeleton, his fangs, talon like fingers and his wings, which were unique between both races, especially because Goblins didn't had wings. Assassin was a profession that was normally done by Fairies and some selected Elves, but Bog had proven himself to be the best assassin in these lands, due to merciless training and his natural instincts. Should he ever lose his blades, he would still be able to kill his enemies with his natural weapons, which were also very good instruments of torture, when he needed to get information.  
  
Bog wasn't proud of what he was doing. But it was the only thing he knew to do. He was disdained by Fairies, Elves and Goblins alike, had no place to call home and no one he would call a true friend. The only things that he hold dear were his duteousness and honor, that he steadied with every successful mission. He just wished that his masters were more respectable.  
  
A sigh came out of Bog's mouth. It was no time to pity himself. Life gave him this fate and he had to accept it. He cracked his neck, before he flew over the roofs of the city to the castle. For being the personal assassin of the council and so he could be contacted fast, Bog was allowed to life in a little chamber of the castle's servants section. It was nothing special and he only returned there when he wanted to sleep or need to change his gear. Most of the time, when he had no mission, he lingered in the shadows of the city to observe people or scouted the Dark Forest. He loved this place. No one who would disturb him and where he could enjoy himself.  
  
When Bog arrived at the castle, the sun was now completely gone and he flew to the servant entrance. At this time of the day most servants were back home and the risk to bump into someone was very low. Not many people knew about his person, alone his occupation. He and the council wanted that it stayed this way. Between several junk rooms was his own, which only he had the key for it.  
  
Bog entered his room. A bed, which was big enough for him, a shelf for Books and maps, a little table and a closet were the only things that were inside. He didn't need more.  
  
After getting rid of his clothing, Bog relaxed himself. As a Goblin, he didn't need clothes, but his masters had insist that he should wear some kind of garment and the dark robe actually helped him to melt with the shadows even more, as he already did.  
  
Some moonbeams, that came through a little window above his bed, lighted the room up, so he picked a larger map out of the shelf and sat down on the bed. The councilor told him, that he would have to go to the west, so Bog studied the map to get an idea where they could sent him. Beyond the Dark Forest in the west were many fields which supplied the Light City with their food and material for crafting. They were managed by a few landlords, of course subordinates of the council. He couldn't imagine that one of them would be his target. Maybe a neighboring kingdom? Bog wasn't much into the politics of the Fairies, but he knew that the council wished to expand their lands and the west was ideal for that. A few bribe here, an assassination there and the kingdom would have more space to expand their fields and trades.  
  
With a slightly annoyed groan, Bog puts the map on the table, which stood beside his bed. Should that be true his flight would be a very long one. Travelling itself was no problem for the Goblin, but he didn't liked it to go to regions where he didn't know the area and how the people would react, should they spot him. In this city the people just avoided him and whispered behind his back, when the walked on the streets in the evening and night times, he got used to this. But he hated it to see the reaction from new people to him.  
  
Bog massaged the bridge of his nose. When he was lucky, the mission wouldn't take him so far, but he had to wait for the note until tomorrow. For now, it was the best when he went to sleep.


	2. A trapped Fairy Maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little trigger warning of drunkards and attempted rape.  
> It's nothing explicit, but just wanna be sure, if someone is sensitive to this topics.

"Ohhh, _please_ , Marianne!"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"But it's so nice, you really should wear it."  
  
"Dawn, I love you very much and you know that. But no love is strong enough to make me wear _this_ kind of dress."  
  
With a disappointed groan the young Fairy girl Dawn managed to catch the yellow dress, which was thrown away from her older sister Marianne.  
  
"I'm sure you would look stunning in it. If you just would try it on..."  
  
"The last thing I want is to look... _stunning_. When I put this dress on I would stand out more than it's safe for me. Subtlety is the key word."  
  
"But _Marianne._ "  
  
This kind of conversation was normal. It went on the same way it always does. But Marianne never got tired of it. The moments with her sister were too precious to her, as that she would get tired of any repeating conversation, as annoying as they could be.  
  
"Dawn..." Marianne turned around to Dawn and gently put her arms on her shoulder. A gentle smile shaped on her face as she looked down to her younger sister, which was so different from her.  
  
Dawn's hair was bright blond and looked like a well-groomed dandelion. Marianne's hair was dark brown, spiky and wild.

Dawn always had dresses in many different colors, but they always spoke of brightness and elegance, like the bright blue dress with golden ornaments she currently wore. Marianne preferred to wear tunics in darker tones, like the cardinal-red one she currently wear, dark pants and a pair of comfortable boots. The sword-belt on her waist let her look like she was ready to pick up a fight.

Dawn was such a cheerful, friendly and romantic character, which made her a bit naive. She was very talkative, so it was easy for her to find friends and she never let the a chance of a good flirt pass by. Marianne on the other hand was bitter and stubborn, but still very kind and smart. Romantic love was nothing she cared for, only had the one for her sister and at some parts for her father.

The biggest difference between them were their wings. Her sister's just looked like her name was implied, like a breaking dawn with their bright colors of rose and lavender. But Marianne's looked like the twilight, in the tones of blue, violet and black.  
  
Too dark for a Fairy.  
  
"I know you just want to do me a favor, but being spotted is a thing I really need to avoid. Or do you want to have my chambers so badly as your sewing room?" It was meant to be a little joke, but it still wasn't without an effect.  
  
" _No_! Of course not. It's just..." Dawn sighed and slouched her shoulders.  
  
"You can feel good even without any happy dresses. It's not my style and you know that." Marianne's smile was still soft and she poked her sister on the forehead, before she let her go.  
  
"I risk my life by going out and the last thing I care about is, if I look appealing to the people." She went to a little dressing table and started to apply some dark purple make-up around her eyes.  
  
"Right..." Dawn sighed sadly. She didn't know how, but she often forgot that her older sister wasn't actually a loner, but more a prisoner. Detained by her own father. And that just because of her dark wings.  
  
It was common knowledge, that Fairies get their magic from the wings and the color always decides what kind of magic it would be. Green was for healing, yellow for growing, rose for calming others down and so on. Of course they were all bright and pale color tones. Dark tones had other magic. 'Evil' magic, as the Eldest termed it. Fairies with dark wings were the cause of diseases and destruction in the past, so every Fairy child that grow dark wings was fated to death.  
  
Dawn was told that their deceased mother made her father promise to keep Marianne alive. This is the reason why she was looked away since her childhood, with no contact to the outside world, her only friends were books and her sword. But that didn't deter Marianne to sneak out of the mansion from time to time, preferably when a festival was hold in the Elven-Fairy quarter where she could blend in the crowds. It was always very dangerous, but Marianne had to do it. Otherwise she would have died from boredom and isolation.  
  
Today was another festival. Another chance to take a glimpse of the world out there.  
  
"It's understandable that you don't want to wear bright dresses. But why do you have to wear such make-up? Isn't _that_ noticeable, too?" Even when Dawn had to admit that dark colors really fit Marianne, it totally wasn't her taste.  
  
"Hey, it makes my face darker under the hood. No one would recognize me." Marianne said laughing and this was true. As daughter of a councilor her face was seen by many people, before she grew her wings. There was always the chance that someone could know her from these days.  
  
Not really satisfied with the answer Dawn just groaned, but the her face softened. "Fine, then do what you think is right."  
  
Marianne turned around and smiled to Dawn, then she pointed to her wings. "Now stop complaining about my way of fashion and help me with the wings."  
  
Dawn nodded and grabbed some bandages and started to wrap them around the wings. Her sister always wore a cape that would hide most of her body, plus the wings. But there was always the chance that the cape was lifted up and they got visible. To avoid that, they put bandages around them and she would tell other people, that her wings were damaged. Because Fairies were very carefully when it came to their wings, this lie was always successful.  
  
By now Dawn was very versed in this task and so it took her only a few minutes until the wings of her sister were completely covered.  
  
The older sister looked over her back and examined the work. "It's really a shame I have to cover my wings. I actually like them."  
  
Rubbing her hands Dawn looked to her sister. Even when she didn't like dark tones, Marianne's wings really looked pretty. Pretty dangerous.  
  
"Well, there is nothing to do about that," She always did her best to stay cheerful around her sister, when she was about to leave the mansion, but Dawn always had this little fear, that one day she may not return. "Just...be careful when you out there, okay?"  
  
Marianne, who had finished her make-up, turned around to her and smiled, "Promise. As I always do." Then she embraced her sister in a hug, which Dawn returned happily.  
  
"And you promise me not to make eyes at every boy you see. I don't wanna hear father hold a sermon about it again."  
  
" _Marianne_!" Dawn broke the embrace and gave her a look of reproach. "You are such a fun killer. No one gets hurt when I flirt with the boys."  
  
The older sister had to laugh a bit at that sight. "Well, if you insist."  
  
Another laughter came from Marianne when Dawn blew out her cheeks and she playfully poked one of them to let the air out. "Then go! Hunt some guys down."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, but smiled happily. "I wish you some fun, too." With those words she took the dress and left the room.  
  
Marianne sighed content. Dawn always had this life-affirming aura around her, which made her feel more carefree and happy. She really loved her little sister, the only person she could talk openly with. When she had time for her, in addition to all her other friends and her sewing work.  
  
With her gone, the cold haze of loneliness and bitterness ensheathed around Marianne again. Her smile vanished.  
  
She gazed around her room. It was big, comfortable and had everything she needed. A big bed, a giant wardrobe, many shelves for her collection of books, a desk and a little fireplace with a comfy armchair. A door led to a little gym with dummies, where she spent many time to train her swordsmanship. It was her favorite hobby besides reading and her father didn't mind her doing it, as long as no visitors were in the mansion.  
  
Her look went up to some of the window that lighten up her room. It was only afternoon, not safe enough to go outside. Marianne always waited for the evening to sneak out. At this time, no servant was present in the mansion, especially no on festival days and in the darkness she wouldn't be noticed so easily.  
  
To bridge the time, Marianne took one of her books and sat down in her armchair. Reading was always a good pastime and her only source of knowledge and daydreaming. She hoped that one day, she will be able to visit at least some of the places she read so many stories about.

 

* * *

 

  
The sky was colored in a warm orange, but the first dark violets and blues already did their daily job to chase it away.  
  
Jugglers, carnies and bards continued their entertainment, while parents took their children home, as the drunkards became more and more present on the streets.  
  
The sound of laughter and the smell of smoke and fire was in the air.  
  
So far a normal festival day.  
  
Nothing special.  
  
Bog sighed heavily, while his eyes wandered from face to face in the streets below him.  
  
As he had suspected, the last mission the council had given him, sent him to the western kingdom. It took him three days to arrive at his destination, a day to finish the job and another three days to come back. He had arrived this morning and hat slept most of the day, but was woken up by the noises of the festival.  
  
While Bog was far away from attending such festivals in person, he liked to observe the Fairies and Elves that scrimmaged through the quarter. He knew no one in person, but he had seen almost every face of the city at least once in the last 15 years he was living here. It was easy to spot visitors or returning and new merchants, he was also able to tell which people relatives, lovers or enemies. Thanks to his watching he was even able to prevent some crimes, due to the suspicious behaviors of certain beings. Bog was never thanked for saving a life, but he didn't mind or even expected it. He may supposed to be a deadhearted assassin, but his sense of justice was in such moments bigger than his inculcated cold-heartedness. Still, he regretted it in many cases. Whenever he wasn't fast enough to vanish back into the darkness and the saved victims could get sight of him, they screamed in panic. He always swore to himself then never to interfere in businesses that weren't his, just to break it again in the rush of another moment.  
  
" _One day ye will get caught because of this nonsense. Just because ye couldn't keep yer chivalry down._ " Bog told himself again and again. Even when he was a personal servant of the council and the city guard was told to let him be, should the commonality got wind of him, he was done for. Being an assassin wasn't something you yell out in a tavern, especially not when you were in an area that was normally forbidden for Goblins. His life may be not the most fulfilling one, but he still was attached to it.  
  
Bog's gloomy thoughts were interrupted by a sight that was familiar and at the same time strange to him.  
  
A Fairy maiden, wrapped around in a dark brown cloak with a hood, moved along the walls of the buildings, clearly trying to be invisible for the people around her, but not for him. Bog had seen her several times over the last three years, always covered with this cloak and always observing the festivities from aside. She was a very odd Fairy. On the one hand she always wear this dark make-up, something he had never seen on another Fairies face and on the other hand he had never the chance to get even a glimpse of her wings. Normally Fairies were proud to show off their wings, but hers were always covered. This whole attitude made her very queer, but so far the Fairy maiden never did something wrong and barely interacted with other people.  
  
Boozed guffaw drew Bog's attention from her to a little group of four Fairy guys, who were chasing after another Fairy Maiden, which was obviously trying to escape from them. Leaving the crowded marketplace was maybe not the best idea for that.  
  
"Hey, Sweety. Why do you run away from us?"  
  
"Yeah, we just wanna show you what good company we are."  
  
"P-please. Just leave me alone."  
  
The Goblin gritted his teeth. Those young fellow always overestimated themselves when it came to the enjoyment of alcohol and in many cases the Fairy girls had to pay for it. Hopefully this one would be fast enough to escape them. Or should he follow them?  
  
While Bog was still in a dispute with himself, the group passed by the mysterious Fairy and went into the darker parts of the streets. She looked after them, than she lifted the cloak and her right arm went on...a pommel? Did she had a sword?  
  
His inner conflict was vanished and replaced by curiosity as she went after the group. Did she want to help out the other girl? But even when she carried a sword with her, she was totally outnumbered.  
  
Bog needed to follow them, he needed to see what that Fairy Maiden wanted to do against four males, even when they were drunken. With some quick jumps he run over the roofs of the city, always having the group in his range of vision.  
  
They didn't come far. The chased Fairy was very unlucky and went into a blind alley. Trapped between a house wall and the drunkards, she cowered and begged to the four.  
  
"Please! I-i can give you money! I can ask my father for favors. B-but _please_ just go away!"  
  
"Oww, thatsh a very shweet offer you make cutie." One of the guys already slurred and the others had to laugh.  
  
In the meantime Bog had taken his position above the poor girl on the roof, just in case he had to interfere.  
  
"Maybe we can talk about that later? For now we just really would ask you to... _accompany_ us."  
  
"I'm sure you will love it. We are very gentle."  
  
"No...please..."  
  
"Hey, you pissheads! Didn't your mothers teach you to be nice around a Lady?"  
  
The boys turned around and everyone looked surprised at the cloaked Fairy maiden, which had drawn her sword and pointed it at them.  
  
Bog chuckled a bit, because of her sharp tongue. Ohhh, that could become interesting. Her stance and the way she held her sword revealed him, that she wasn't a novice whit it.  
  
After a few seconds the group of Fairy boys recovered from the little shock and started to burst out in laughter.  
  
The Fairy Maiden, Marianne, stayed calm. Of course they would laugh. They were males and drunken. They wouldn't take a girl with a sword serious. Oh, how they would regret it.  
  
It took them a while too breathe again, before they smirked to her.  
  
"We are nice. Just settle some business with the Lady here."  
  
"Yeah, nothing of your concern."  
  
" _Unless_...you wanna join, too?" They laughed again, but she just snorted scornful.  
  
"I would rather kiss an old, ugly toad, before I would join you!"  
  
The group stopped their laughing. This statement seemed to offended them, as they smirked derogatory at her and drew their own blades.  
  
"You have a tartly tongue there, tootsie. Wonder if you can use your sword as good."  
  
"Figure it out for yourself. If you dare." Marianne said challenging.  
  
Displeased by her obvious display of self-assuredness one of them, the guy who slurred, charged with uplifted blade towards the girl, ready to give her a forceful blow. But Marianne didn't even have to use her sword to block the attack. With a quick sidestep the blow came to nothing and the guy staggered from the swing, which she used to kick in his calves. A paltry scream was heard from him, before he crashed into some old boxes that stood in the alley.  
  
Pleased with herself, Marianne turned back to the three remaining males, which looked with disbelieve at their fallen comrade.  
  
"So. Who's next?"  
  
They snapped out of their confusion and seemed to be more cautious now, as they charged all three at once at her.  
  
Marianne immediately strengthened her stance to block the triple attack and then jumped back, followed by them. She was more than lucky, that those guys were drunk. Their striking blows weren't more then brandish around the blades and were easily to dodge with some quick steps. They didn't work very good together, so Marianne got the chances to knock one after another out. She used her pommel or the flat side of her blade for that. After all she didn't want to injure them...very much.  
  
After the last one of them went down to the ground, Marianne let her sword sank and tried to catch her breath. She grinned proudly. That was her first real sword fight. And if she could say that, she had stood her ground very well.  
  
When she heard a whimper, Marianne turned around. The other girl cowered against the house wall, not quite realizing what had happened. Marianne wanted to go to her, as suddenly her look went behind her and was filled with fear. The swordmaiden could only turned her head around and saw, how the first guy she knocked out stood again, a raised blade aimed at her back. She was too shocked to step aside or block in time, so she closed her eyes and waited for the strike.  
  
But it never came. Instead Marianne heard how the guy made a painful scream, so she opened her eyes and...had to gasp.  
  
A tall, lanky figure, clothed in a black robe, stood behind the Fairy guy and had grabbed his left wrist. It seemed to squeeze it so hard, that the guy cried more in pain and let his sword drop.   
  
"A wouldn't try to play dirty, if A where ye, lad." the figure snarled at the Fairy in his grip, who tried unsuccessfully to escape from it.  
  
"HELP!" he yelled and looked towards Marianne. That gave her a jolt and her look went from the figure to the guy. She lifted her sword again.  
  
From the corner of her eyes she could see, how the figure stiffened, but she didn't care. Her gaze was focused on the Fairy male before her, who was released by the grip and made an attempt to run away.  
  
_BAM!_  
  
Before Marianne could realize it, her knuckles met the face of the guy. A tooth flew out of his mouth and with a groaning sound he went to the ground.  
  
She felt satisfaction ran through her body, before the pain in her hand became stronger. Marianne rubbed her knuckles and tried to catch her breath. Why did she hit the guy with her fist and not with her sword? Maybe because it felt much better. This coward wanted to stab her in the back and then had the nerve to ask for her help.  
  
Her breathing was still fast, adrenaline and pain didn't let her calm dawn. But the amused breathing out from the figure caught her attention. The mouth was covered, but she could see from it's eyes that it looked astonished down to the knocked out Fairy male and then to her. Was that a smirk?  
  
"My, aren't ye a tough girl, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!  
> Haha, I'm so evil! Sorry, but this seems to be a perfect moment to stopp with the chapter.  
> Don't hate me!
> 
> When I finished writing the chapter I realized, that the title fit to the first part with Marianne, but also the one with the other Fairy girl.  
> Huh, what a coincidence. 
> 
> Comments, critiques and kudos are always welcome.


	3. Escape Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, after almost five months I finally finished the third chapter.  
> I had started with it in January, but then stopped working on it, so I could focus on other stories and just picked this one up last week, so there is a big difference in the quality of the writing...at least I hope so.  
> Hope you will still enjoy it. :3

The night had now taken over Light City completely. The only light came from the full moon and the fires from the festival, but the shadows of the houses wrapped the blind alley in darkness.

Marianne still tried to catch her breath. The adrenaline had left her body, but now she got the full potential of the pain in her hand and she winced a bit. Luckily it didn't bleed, but her knuckles were sore and red, so she blew some cool air at them in the hope it would ease the pain. The success was marginal.

"Does it hurt?"

She startled a bit and looked up to see that the guy - Marianne was sure that the person before her was male, at least he had a very masculine and dark, raw voice - was only two feet from her away, his tall and lanky figure even more clear now. Something flickered behind him and when she got a glimpse on it, Marianne had to gasp. There were no moth-wings, which would normally be on a male Fairy, but transparent wings, that reminded her on the ones from dragonflies she had seen in her books. At first she wanted to be frightened, but when she craned her neck to look into his face, the Fairy Maiden just saw true concern in his eyes. Eyes that were blue as the summer sky on a clear day and which had a glint of shyness in them. Marianne had no idea who or... _what_ he was, but he had helped and so far he didn't made any attempts to harm her, so she decided to let ease herself.

"Just a bit. But I'm fine." she answered him with a small smile and rubbed her wrist.

"Ah, good." he exhaled in relief. Marianne could see that the concern in his eyes was now replaced with hesitation, which was also notable in his uncertain movements. Was he afraid? Of her? She wished that she could see more in this dark alley. The guy wrung his hands - which seemed to be bigger than normal ones - and looked down on the ground. Sometimes his eyes looked up to her, as if he waited for something to happen and then back down.

Before Marianne could ask anything - since she didn't fear him, her curiosity became stronger - she heard a pitiful sob behind her and so she turned around. Again Marianne had totally forgot about the other Fairy girl, who cowered in the corner of the dead end and covered her face. After the swordmaiden had retrieved and sheathed her weapon, she went to the girl and crouched besides her, laying a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Shh, everything is okay. The guys are all knocked-out. You are safe."

Slowly the Fairy girl lowered her hands and looked in Marianne's face, who gave her a friendly smile. After a few seconds her breathing and sobbing calmed down and returned the smile, even when it was a bit weak.

"Thank you." It was not more than a whisper.

"No need to thank me, I just did what was right." she said a bit bashful, before her gaze went to the guy behind her, who seemed to stretch his head a bit to see what was going on. Marianne smiled "Besides, I had some help."

The Fairy Maiden followed her gaze and finally noticed the other person in the alley, who seemed to get nervous again. His wings quivered a bit and at the sight of this alien wings and his size she let out a shrill scream of panic. Marianne held her hands over her ears and cursed. She still crouched right beside the girl and she screamed right into her ear. She would be deaf for the next minutes on it.

"Hush, stop the screaming! He means no harm to you!" Marianne tried to calm the Fairy again, but it was no use. The second attack of panic seemed to make her blind to any gestures of comfort and she had her hands on her face again and cried.

A bit irked, Marianne stood up again. What was her problem? The guy hadn't done anything to deserve such a reaction. She wanted to apologize for the behavior of the other girl, but his wings buzzed and he started to take off.

"Wait!" she cried out and was barely able to grab his wrist to stop him from flying away. At first she was taken aback a bit by the growl that he made, but then her focus went to his wrist. She could feel how thin and rather rough it was through his cloths. Just what the hell was he?

Marianne lifted her gaze to meet his wary eyes, but before she could speak out her question, she heard shouts from the streets. It seemed that some guards had noticed the scream from the Fairy girl and were now looking for her. Panic spread on Marianne's face and she let go of the unknown guy. This was really not good. She had always avoided the guards, just to be safe. With what had happened in this alley they surely would question her and then they could discover who she was. Even when she never had used her wings to fly they still twitched in an escape reflex, but were bound down from the bandages. In her haste she looked for a way to get away without being seen, but this was a dead end for a reason.

"Problem with the law?" The guy also seemed to suffer an escape reflex, because his wings kept buzzing like crazy, but he stayed where he was and watched her.

"Not yet. But when they catch me..." Marianne trailed off and shuddered. He tilted his head a bit in confusion, but she wasn't in the mood to explain anything further. After all, she didn't know this guy and it was dangerous to give her secret away just like that.

The guy looked to the streets. The shouting came closer and closer and the shadows made by torches were already visible. He looked back to the panicked fairy and then sighed after some seconds.

"A can help you, if ye want."

"Really? How?" With hopeful eyes Marianne looked to the guy who hesitated for a moment, before he offered her his hand.

"Fly ye out of here."

" _Flying_?" she asked and her voice got a bit higher. Even when Fairies had wings that were big enough to carry them, most passed on this way of mobility out of fear it could damage them in any way. Only the guards were trained to fly short distances, so even if his rather weak looking wings could carry them both away, they still could be persecuted. But what other chance did she had?

The guards were now just a few meter away from the alley and the guy was about to withdraw his hand, when Marianne finally grabbed it, ignoring the long and talon like fingers.

"I just hope you are quick with those things." she nodded to his wings and after a second of bewilderment he nodded.

Without any more questions he pulled her to him, so that the Fairy could wrap her arms around his thin torso. The guy secured her with his other hand on her waist and then jumped into the air. Marianne did her best to stifle a scream, so she only gasped surprised when she felt how the gravity pulled at her. The rattling of his four wings was somewhat unsettling and her hold on him just got tighter, when he leaned forward to fly in a certain direction. Cheek pressed against his chest, Marianne risked to open her eyes a bit to look down. Her heart was racing and she didn't know if it was because of excitement, since it really felt incredible to be in the air or if it was because of the fear to crash on the ground.

They were in the air for just a minute, before the guy landed on a roof, that was hidden behind the walls of some higher buildings. He let go of her to look around the corner of the buildings to see, if the guards were following them. Marianne's legs were trembling a bit and she tried to calm her racing hear. Never in her life she had such an....eventful day and if she wasn't so in danger to be discovered she would be thrilled about it.

Before she could catch her breath completely, the guy came back and pressed her with one hand in the corner-niche of two buildings. She wanted to protest, but he turned around and hissed at her.

" _Quiet_."

Immediately she shut up and let him push her further into the niche, so that she was hidden enough. He was a bit to big to really press himself into the hiding spot, so he just crouched and made himself as small as possible. Both went completely silent and after a few seconds she could he the flutter of moth wings and the cries of the guards. They flew around the roofs for a few minutes, but since they didn't spot anything unusual they retreated. 

One minute passed before the guy finally stood up and let her come out of the niche. It had been really narrow in there, so she stretched a bit, while he was looking around, if they were really safe now.

After her stretching Marianne took her time to inspect her savior a bit more, since there was more light on the roof than in the alley. He was bent down, but she still could remember from the moment they were close together, that he was almost two heads taller than her. His whole body was covered in a black hooded robe, so it was hard to tell how lanky he actually was, since his wide and big shoulders stretched the garment. Only his wings, hands and feet were visible and so extreme alien to her. The dragonfly wings looked so fragile and tattered, but he had proven that even with an extra weight, he wasn't slow with them. Both his hands and feet had talons and Marianne gulped at their dangerous appearance.

This guy was definitely no Fairy and she didn't even assumed for a second that he could be an Elf. Maybe he was a Goblin? But she had read that Goblins were rather bulky and never had wings.

Regardless on what species he was, the Fairy didn't want to appear ungrateful, so she cleared her throat and with a little startle from him, she got his attention.

"I wanted to thank you. For saving me. Twice." she said and gave him a small smile. By the Gods, she actually had never talked with a stranger before and she didn't know how to thank someone properly. Somehow this sounded so...trivial.

But it didn't seem he took it bad and only looked warily at her. Marianne remembered that he had done this before, just as if he feared she would attack him or something like that. Was he _actually_ afraid of her?

Then he shrugged with his shoulder and looked in any direction but her's.

"It was no problem."

While he avoided to look her, Marianne couldn't keep her gaze from him. She still could see his eyes and while everything about him looked so dark, his eyes stuck out like two blue lights in the darkness. They were actually very calming. It was also the first time she actually noticed his big beak-like nose and wondered how she managed to overlook it in the first place. From the few words he had spoken so far, she could notice that he had some kind of accent that was not familiar for her in any way. With every second this guy became more and more interesting for her.

"May I ask you what your name is?" she suddenly asked and got a surprised look from him. Marianne wasn't used to interact with others, but he also didn't seem to be a man of many words, but she was still determinate to break this uncomfortable silence and sate her curiosity.

Again, he didn't answered her right away, but stared out into the night, that was lighten up by the full moon. It's size and brightness were much more present than in the alley and Marianne noticed, that she never had stood under it's light before. She tore her gaze from him and looked up into the white luminance. From the windows of her room, she was never able to see the moon and whenever she had sneaked out, it was no full moon. It was really a beautiful sight. 

Suddenly she felt the urge to spread her wings. It was weird and she couldn't describe it. Just that the joints of her wings itched like hell and most parts of her body tingled with something. Her whole being concentrated itself only on the moon and the rest of the world faded from her vision. That was until the words of the guy jolted her out of this trance.

"It's Bog." 

"Bog?" Marianne had to ask again and she shook slightly confused her head. When her mind was clear again she had to admit, that this was a really...unusual name. Surely nothing a Fairy would be named after, but somehow fitting for... "That sounds a lot like a Goblin name." 

A hesitant nod confirmed her suspicion. _Ha_ , she knew it! The weird incident forgotten, she hummed pleased about herself, which let the Goblin - Bog - look puzzled at her.

"Ye're not afraid?"

His pure astonishment made Marianne almost giggle, but this question explained why he had been so wary towards her. He expected her to react like the Fairy girl in the alley, to scream and maybe attack him with her sword. As it was, she only shrugged.

"I would lie when I say I wasn't at first. But you helped me out and didn't do me any harm, so I see no reason to be afraid now."

It took him several seconds to process what she had said. Marianne saw the precise moment he decided to believe her, when his whole body went from tense to relaxed.

"Ye're an odd Fairy, Milady." he said with a breathed chuckle. A grin spread on the maiden's face. Apparently she had broken the ice. Now she wished he would take down his mask, but maybe that was too much to ask for now.

"Please call me Marianne." she said instead with a step forward and got a questioning look from him. "Milady is so formal and I'm no noble girl."

It was a lie, but she needed to do so. Maybe it was her decision to reveal her name to him, but she still didn't want him to draw any connections to her origin, even when she doubted that he as Goblin knew the Fairy council that good, let alone the family members. Luckily Marianne was very common as a name.

"Marianne." Bog said her name in a testing way and nodded. Somehow the way he spoke her name so carefully with his accent made her shiver. But before Marianne could spent another though on that, he waved his hand in an appeasing manner and explained himself. "Ye are higher ranked than me, because ye are a Fairy. And ye have to be somewhat wealthy, since no commoner can afford cosmetics like yers."

At first Marianne frowned confused at that. Why would she be higher ranked than him, simply because she was a Fairy? But his last sentence made her tense up a bit. She always made sure to not wear any fancy clothes, but that her make-up could also be an indication of her status never crossed her mind. Promptly she tried to divert the conversation into another direction.

"So, what does a Goblin do in the Fairy-Elven district? Isn't it normally forbidden for your kind to be here?"

She really hoped that this was not a wrong thing to ask, it was simply the first thing that came into her mind. To her relief he went with her change of curse and simply shrugged.

"A'm somewhat of an exception."

"How come?"

It was amazing how expressive he was, even with half of his face covered she could clearly see, that Bog got very edgy and his wings also twitched uneasy.

"A would prefer not to answer this question."

Apparently Marianne wasn't the only one with secrets, so she could understand his refusal, even when she was slightly disappointed. 

"Okay, can I ask you about your wings then?" She bit her lower lip, when he quirked a brow a her. "I'm sorry if this offends you. It's just...I have read a lot about Goblins and it was never mentioned that they could have wings."

To her relief Bog made a slight bow to indicate, that he wasn't offended by this, but also this question he couldn't answer to her satisfaction.

"Ye can ask, but A won't have an answer for ye. A'm unaware of my origin and so A don't know how it comes that A have those." 

Marianne only _slightly_ pouted at that and crossed her arms. Of course, she didn't blame him for it, when he didn't know, then he simply didn't know it. But that would bring up the question, _why_ he didn't know. Was he an orphan?

Unaware of her, the Goblin smiled under his mask at her obvious brooding. Before she could address this matter any further, he beat her at it.

"May _A_ ask ye a question?" The Fairy Maiden beamed at him and immediately stopped thinking about the forming question in her head in favor of listening to him.

"Sure, that's just fair after I pestered you so much."

He made an appreciative bow at her. Marianne noted, that he bowed a lot to her and she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or annoyed by this behavior. She wasn't anything special or so. At least not in a sense that was worth to be bowed to.

"Why did ye want to flee from the guards? Other than in ma case they wouldn't arrest ye for yer race. Ye didn't do anything wrong and just protected that girl."

She chewed at her lips and thumbed with her fingers on her arms. Oh boy, she had hoped he wouldn't ask this question again. Maybe they knew each other a little bit better than ten minutes ago, but she still wasn't willing to give her secret away After all, he also didn't answer her questions that well.

"I don't want to answer that. Sorry." She made an apologetic grimace.

"Then another perhaps?" Bog said in an amused tone, which let her smile and nodded. "It's rare to see a female Fairy wielding a sword. A'm curious to know what prompted ye to learn to use it?"

Relieved about this question she could actually answer, she let her arms drop and rubbed her neck with a sheepish smile. "It's...it's actually a hobby." Marianne had to hold back a laugh at his bewildered expressions and shrugged. "I have not much to do in my free-time and since reading can entertain you just for so long I started to learn the swordsmanship a few years ago."

"Were ye trained?" He took a step closer to her and she could see that his blue eyes were now completely focused on her for the first time they started to talk. By the spirits, did his eyes just become more beautiful with the focus? 

She shook her head, both as answer to his question and to get rid of the thought. "No, I learned it all by myself with the help of a few books."

"Impressive." His obvious admiration made her blush and she ducked her head slightly. "Ye may lack some acuteness, but ye have proven that ye can indeed defend yerself."

"Thank you. I...I actually never got complimented for that." she said with a shy smile and rubbed her arm.

Bog waved his hand. "A'm just saying what is true."

Maybe he did, but Marianne still started to feel very giddy about his words. In truth she never got complimented for _anything_ , because...well, because _did_ nothing. Okay, when she started to learn to play the fiddle many years ago, she got nice words from her father and also a very young Dawn, but since the music had drawn to much attention additional to her sword training, she had to decide what to stop doing. In the end she hadn't touched her fiddle in five years. Both her father and sister didn't really approved of her choice of hobby.

The giddiness surely made her bold, but Marianne couldn't hod back the question that suddenly came into her mind.

"You know, since I lack a sparring partner and you seem to be a swordsman by yourself..." she nodded to the sword at his hip. "Would you mind to train with me? Helping me out with my acuteness?"

That seemed to taken him aback, since he started to sputter. "Well, uhm...A don't know if...if this is such a good idea, Milady."

"It's still Marianne." She made a face at him and she could see the hint of an apologetic expression in his eyes. "And why would it be a bad idea? Because you are a Goblin?"

"That's indeed ma concern." Bog started to click his fingers against each other in a nervous way. "Ye have seen how easily a little fight can get noticed. A'm not very eager to cause a stir again and from what A know, ye don't want it either."

Unfortunately he was right with that. Should they have another fight on the streets, they surely have to run away from the guards again. But who said that they had to fight on the streets in the first place?

"I'm sure we can find some old storehouse in one of the quarters that we can use as sparring room. So what do you say?" she said and looked expectantly at him.

The Goblin continued to click his fingers and searched the face of the Fairy for any sign of rationality. It was still a risky undertaking, since the owner of such a storehouse could find them, doesn't matter if it was empty or not. But he only found a hopeful face, that he - somehow - didn't want to disappoint. Defeated he heaved a deep sigh. 

"A actually know a few storehouses that are unused. Since ye persist so much on this, A will accept yer request, Mi-" She frowned threatening at him, so he quickly corrected himself. "Marianne."

Pleased with his answer, Marianne clapped her hands together and grinned very wide.

"Perfect! I can't wait to finally fight against a real opponent." Bog raised a brow amused at that, so she explained with a smirk, "One that isn't drunk."

Both chuckled at her answer. 

It was really surprising how relaxed Marianne felt around Bog after this short time and their awkward opening of a conversation, but if she interpret him right, he felt the same. Maybe she would even dare to say that they are some kind of friends, even when she had zero experience with having friends and when a friendship actually started. But the though to have one was too nice and so she decided for herself, that at least in her eyes they were indeed friends.

They stood in silence on the roof for a minute, gazing over the city. She avoided looking at the moon again, still having that strange feeling vivid in her memory and since she wasn't sure what it was about, she wanted to stay on the safe side. Then Marianne realized that she had to head home very soon, if her disappearance should stay unnoticed. Her gaze went back to him.

"It's late, I should go home. Sadly I can't say when I will be able to meet you again."

This was really a problem. Normally she would only go out when there were festivities, since her father and also most servants weren't in the estate from the early evening on. But without such events she had to me more carefully and could only sneak out in the later hours. Still she was determinate to meet her new friend again.

"Let's just say you come to the alley every evening and I will try my best to show up as soon as possible." 

Marianne could see the curious glint in his eyes, but he didn't say anything, just bowed - again - and nodded.

"When this is the most convenient for ye A agree."

Happy about the fact that he agreed so willingly to her terms, she gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you very much Bog. It means a lot to me."

Now she really wished she could see his whole face, because she thought to catch a glimpse of a blush under his eyes. His mumbled 'No problem' made her giggle. To think that she was actually terrified by him. Now after they have talked with each other she must admit that he was rather...cute...for a Goblin. Marianne made a face at herself and then turned around on her heels.

"Well, I really need go now. See you soon!" She waved him goodbye, but after a few steps she stopped midway. After looking down from the roof into the streets she turned back to him, with a sheepish smile. "Uh, I think I might have a problem."

Bog snorted amused and walked towards her. "It's really a shame that ye Fairies don't use yer wings for more than just the magic."

Marianne chewed on her lip and shrugged. "Would like to, but I was never taught to fly."

He stood now at her side and looked down to her. "Ye could try and catch up on it? Ye see how advantageous it is and A can assure ye that there is nothing more freeing than flying on yer own."

Freeing...Freedom...

Oh, how much Marianne wished she really just could spread her wings and just fly off into the sky, far far away from her prison to the land of adventures she always read about. But it was just a pipe dream. She never would be on a adventure, but on the run from her own kind, that want to kill her just because of her wings. She draw in a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair.

"Maybe. One day." The Fairy did her best to banish the gloomy notion from her mind and smiled up to him. "But now, I would appreciate if you could help me again."

"With pleasure." Bog said with a chuckle and hold his hand towards her.

Other than the first time, Marianne didn't hesitate long to take his hand and marveled at the fact, how much bigger his was. Even when he wouldn't have his long claws, his hands would still be double the size than hers.

Also other than the first time she was now aware of how close the Goblin drew her to himself, still holding her hand and wrapped his other around her waist to have a good hold, even he did this more hesitantly. Without the stress of escaping Marianne now blushed at the proximity and tried to hide her face by pressing it against his chest after she wrapped her arms around his body...which didn't really help, since now she was pressing herself against him and she felt him go stiff for a moment. She didn't really understand why they got so...embarrassed by this out of nowhere. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to be so close to someone, especially one she barely knew?

"Are ye..." She startled a bit when he suddenly spoke and almost missed the tiny gulp he made. "Are ye okay?"

"I-I'm fine." she said in a voice that was more high pitched than she wanted.

Thankfully Bog soon took off into the air and landed in a little alleyway that was just a few meter away from the roof they had stood on. When they let go of each other, she muttered her thanks and he only nodded with twitching wings. 

Marianne clearly didn't like how it became so awkward between them and also didn't know how to stop it. The best option was to retreat, since she wanted to this in the first please.

"Well, uhm. See you in a few days then?" she said with a hesitant smile.

"Aye, A...will wait for ye." his tone was not less hesitant than hers, but his words still made her heart flutter a bit.

"Okay. Good night Bog."

"Good night...Marianne."

With a last smile, that had a touch of proud for him since he called by her name, she covered her face with the hood of her cloak and went out into the streets.

This was, indeed, the most exciting night Marianne had in her life...so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh, I really had problems to write the conversation, but I think this also reflects their incapability for normal conversations.  
> I just realized that Bog acts very submissive here and I want to clarify that he will change this attitude later towards Marianne and they will start bickering as usual. It's just that he was raised to be so obedient.  
> And Marianne decides that they are friends, because she secretly carves for one.


End file.
